


Day 6: Listen to Daddy

by Remlundskan



Series: Kinktober 2018 [5]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Consensual Underage Sex, Daddy Kink, M/M, NSFW, Peter is fifteen so if that squicks you out LEAVE NOW, Spanking, safe sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-06
Updated: 2018-10-06
Packaged: 2019-07-25 23:45:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16208180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Remlundskan/pseuds/Remlundskan
Summary: Kinktober Challenge 2018Daddy





	Day 6: Listen to Daddy

Tony was fuming. That irresponsible little spiderling had singlehandedly managed to put fifty people’s lives in danger with his recklessness. Ok, there hadn’t been any real danger, but he had been doing some really stupid stunts in a neighborhood where he had no business being, especially on a school night. This had to stop, and Tony knew that it was up to him to put a stop to it. The kid’s attitude was going to get them all killed one day.

No, it was very clear to him, that the boy needed to be taught a lesson.

Apparently, talking to him didn’t do either one of them any good, Peter just shrugged it off, claiming that he was just doing his job, and Tony may have said a few things that he wasn’t particularly proud of. It didn’t seem to faze the kid, though.

“What are you gonna do, spank me? You’re not my dad, Mr Stark!”

And that actually sounded like a really good idea. He might not be the kid’s father, but maybe that’s what he needed to be right now?

Grabbing the teen’s arm, Tony pulled him towards the couch, turning a deaf ear to the kid’s objections and futile attempts to get away, and sat down, pulling the kid down across his lap, holding him steady.

“Trust me, kid, this is gonna hurt me more than you!”

He yanked down the boy’s pants and felt his throat tighten slightly at the sight of the deliciously perfect ass hidden underneath. The boy wasn’t wearing any underwear. ‘Jesus, Tony, get a grip, the kid’s fifteen, stop staring like some old pervert.’

“Start counting!” he said, bringing his hand down hard on Peter’s right ass cheek with a loud SMACK, making the kid yelp.

“One!”

SMACK

“One what?” Tony found himself asking and he could have sworn that he heard the kid curse under his breath, as he still struggled to get away.

“One… sir!”

“Good boy! Keep going!”

SMACK

“Two, sir!”

SMACK

“Th… three, sir!”

SMACK

“…oh… f… four, s-sir…”

He had stopped struggling. Tony noticed that his voice sounded a bit weird, but figured that it was due to being punished. Ten would be an acceptable amount, he decided, and kept on going, five and six and seven, and that’s when he realized why the kid was making the weird noises.

There was a very distinct hard-on pressing into his leg, smearing pre-cum all over his trousers. Seriously? Was the kid getting turned on by this?! Not that Tony didn’t understand; he had received his fair share of spankings from several gorgeous people through the years and he knew it could be quite pleasurable, but for the kid to get off on it… on him… That was information he didn’t know what to do with.

But he couldn’t deny that this new realization was stroking his ego, in the worst way possible. Christ, he was getting hard, with a half-naked fifteen year old draped across his lap. There was no doubt in Tony’s mind that Peter would notice, any time now, with the way he was squirming around, looking for some kind of friction.

Oh, this was bad, this was really, really bad…

SMACK

“…mmm… eight… sir…”

“Who’s your daddy, boy?”

Yeah, that wasn’t him saying that, was it? That was just way too wrong on way too many levels and damn it, if the kid didn’t stop squirming soon, they would both be in a lot of trouble.

Peter did stop squirming. For about six seconds. And then, he started moving again, more determined this time.

“You, daddy!” he said, his voice thick with lust he was way too young to be experiencing.

Tony looked down on his hand. He watched it grasp one of the reddened ass cheeks, squeezing it almost and next thing he knew, the kid was opening his legs for him. Oh, this was so wrong, he thought to himself as he moved the hand over to the kid’s face.

“Open up, kid!”

Peter obediently opened his mouth and started moving his tongue around the two fingers Tony held out to him, coating them with saliva.

“You’re doing so good, kid… Make daddy’s fingers nice and wet…”

Yeah, he was going to Hell! If there was such a thing as Hell, then Tony was heading straight for it, one way ticket, but he just couldn’t stop himself. It was something so dirty about the way this kid was going down on his fingers, like he knew exactly what Tony was planning to do with them. He was still squirming around, grinding his hard-on into Tony’s leg, and there were actual moans coming from him now, like he had given up on pretending that this wasn’t turning him on.

Tony removed his fingers from Peter’s mouth and the kid made a little whiny sound, like he was being robbed of his favorite piece of candy, but Tony simply spread his ass with the other hand, dragging one of the wet fingers across the hole.

“oh… daddy…”

Ok, that really shouldn’t make Tony’s dick twitch the way it did, this was seriously wrong, this was a fifteen year old kid, this was… insanity, and so hot that it should be illegal… Yeah, best not to dwell on that particular thought for too long.

“You want daddy’s finger, kid?”

The shudder that went through Peter at that moment was enough to make Tony shudder as well. How could something so wrong feel so right? But wasn’t that always the case?

“I want you to fuck me, daddy!”

Jesus!

“Fuck your boy, daddy… please… oh, god…”

The last word was turned into one long lust-filled groan as Tony’s finger slipped inside him. Well, he was going to Hell either way, why not make the most of it?

“Is that what you want, kid? You want daddy to fuck you? That’s very naughty, I might have to spank you some more to teach you to respect your elders…” He kept pushing his finger in and out as the other hand smacked the Oh-So-Tight ass once more, causing the young boy on his lap to moan again. Satisfied with the results, Tony added another finger, pushing a bit, and then, as an afterthought, a third one, stretching the kid open for a few minutes, the moans going straight to his cock. He was so hard right now, he would probably shoot his load the very second he was inside the boy.

Jesus! This needed to happen right now!

He all but pushed the kid off his lap and removed his ruined trousers and shorts, sitting back down on the couch, naked from the waist down, his cock standing hard and proud. One look to the right and he saw Peter practically salivating as he stared at Tony’s crotch.

“Get over here, kid, sit on daddy’s dick!”

Peter stumbled back to the couch, his pants still around his ankles, making it hard to walk properly, and Tony saw the boy’s hard cock, the head glistening. Shit, the kid was a walking poster child for dirty thoughts. Tony suddenly realized that they didn’t have any lube and and no protection, but before he could finish that thought, Peter reached down to take something from his back pocket.

The sneaky little brat had a condom! Tony took a few seconds to just stare at this strange creature in front of him, before taking the condom, ripping it open and putting it on, groaning slightly. He was so hard the tiniest touch sent lightnings through his body.

It still wouldn't be enough, though; not without lube, despite him having stretched the kid open with both saliva and fingers, and it might hurt the kid if he went in raw, but something told him that Peter was in no condition to stop now, the kid was too far gone. His legs were trembling as he got up on the couch and positioned himself over Tony’s lap, his back turned towards the older man, giving Tony a perfect view of his round, tempting ass and the way his dick was slowly, but surely, disappearing inside that ass.

“This is gonna hurt, kid… Go slow…”

Peter clearly didn’t understand the meaning of the word ‘slow’, the kid was impaling himself on Tony’s hard dick as if he had been doing it for years. It had to hurt, Tony had enough experience in the area to know that even though it could feel insanely good, it would be painful without proper lubrication, but he couldn’t see the boy’s face, could only feel his body tremble as he began to move, and hear the soft moans that escaped his lips.

It was the most insane type of pleasure Tony had ever felt. His whole body was shaking with the effort of being as slow and gentle as possible and not damaging the kid any more than he already had.

“Daddy… please… fuck me harder…”

“Jesus, kid… be careful…” Tony wasn’t sure he would survive this, Peter was squeezing his dick so tight it felt like he was trapped in a vice, and Christ, he was a fifteen year old kid, this was so wrong, and it felt so good…

He put his hands on the boy’s slender hips, holding him steady, as he started to push himself in even harder. This was supposed to teaching him a lesson, right? Well, he was about to be taught, good and hard.

“From now on”, he panted, “you do as I say, get it?”

“Y-yes, daddy!”

“I tell you… where to go… what to do… is that… understood?”

“…oh…oh… yes… yes, daddy… oh, god…”

“If you screw this up… we will never… do… this… again… Do you hear me?”

“No… no, I’ll be good, I’ll be a good boy for you, daddy… please… please, daddy, fuck me…”

This kid would be the death of him. Tony kept on moving, grunting as he tore into the tightest, most exquisite ass he had ever been inside. This couldn’t be a one-time thing, he was addicted now. He would never be able to look at Peter again, and not become instantly hard.

This kid belonged in his arms!

Peter was getting increasingly louder, already on the verge of orgasm, and Tony wrapped his arms around the kid and held him close, slowing down to let his little spiderling do the rest.

“… daddy… daddy… daddy…” Peter was bouncing up and down on Tony’s dick, fucking himself into one hell of a climax and Tony could only think about how beautiful he was.

Not 30 seconds after coming down from his rush, Peter suddenly climbed down from the couch, wincing a bit as Tony’s still hard dick slipped out from his ass, and went down on his knees in front of Tony.

“Please, daddy..?” He asked, his face flushed and sweaty and Tony had never seen anything so sweet before. He only gave a nod as permission, but it was enough and Peter shot forward, removing the condom and tossed it to the side before bending down, taking as much as possible of Tony’s dick in his mouth, sucking him off.

There was someone moaning loudly close by, and Tony suddenly realized that it was actually him. The kid might not be an expert, but what he lacked in skill, he sure made up for with enthusiasm, he worked the dick like he had done with Tony’s fingers and Tony could feel himself getting closer in just a couple of minutes.

He managed to grunt out a warning a few seconds before he came, giving Peter plenty of time to replace his mouth with his hand, jerking him hard. He looked up at Tony again, so innocently, and the look in his eyes was enough to make Tony erupt, shooting his cum all over Peter’s face, and it was so intense that he had to fall back against the couch, catching his breath, after.

‘Wonder if I can get a condo when I go to Hell.’


End file.
